Unusual Encounters
by Iris magic
Summary: The Marauders are being invired to a "job offer" interview with we-all-know-who


Unusual Encounters. 

By Iris Magic.

Rating: R, for implied rape, attempted murder and general weirdness.

Disclaimer: I don't owe them, lawyers go away. Have no money, don't sue.

**Part 1: Hell-o.**

"James! Wake up, James! C'mon, Prongs, don't die on me!" Sirius Black sobbed as he carried his unconscious friend into the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey, help!"

"What happened?" The healer witch gasped at the sight of the wounded boy. "Oh my god! I thought that You-Know-Who got him! He was missing for 5 days!"

"Death Eaters!" Sirius tried to stop crying. "He was probably flying on the Quidditch field, and lost track of time, and we went there, hoping that we'll find clues of where he went, and there he was…" 

"We? Oh, well, I should've known, there's always the five of you, with that Evans girl. Go fetch the Headmaster…"

In that very moment, Lupin and Peter rushed in, followed by a very worried Albus Dumbledore. Lily entered few moments later, with a flask in her hand.

"What is this?" Pomfrey asked.

"Had to kiss Snape for this one, it's a Vitality Potion. He said he always keeps some stuff under his bed, just in case, so he had it…" The girl said, trying to catch her breath. "Give it to James."

"Vitality, eh?" Pomfrey looked at the potion. "It is a very strong potion, it can keep a dying man alive. All right. Thank gods for this talented boy."

"You went to Snape?" Sirius whispered. "Clever, but sick!"

"And he also sent some tissues for Peter the cry baby, but you need it much more." Lily hissed, the Slytherin inside her failing to miss a tease.

"It's good that you work together so well, but now you must leave." Pomfrey smiled.

"Please, we must…" All the four started.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Let them stay for a moment. I would like you to answer several questions, if you don't mind. Where did you find him? Did any of you see who did this?" He asked.

"At the Quidditch field." Lupin said while trying to calm Sirius down. "We went there to search for clues, since it was where he said he was going last time we've seen him, and…"

Dumbledore nodded. He could guess the rest. The young werewolf sensed the blood and led the others to where James was tossed to die. Sirius, the strongest and the most skilled in charms, ordered Lupin and Peter to get the Headmaster, told Lily to look for the Potions teacher, and then carried his barely breathing friend into the infirmary, keeping him alive with some basic healing spells. Instead of looking for the teacher, Lily went to the nearby Slytherin Dungeons, and looked for the young Severus Snape, whom she knew to have some ready potions "just in case". The Marauders, or so the kids called their team, saved James's life.

"He's going to live. If he was here one second later or if… When is it going to end, Albus?" Pomfrey asked.

The Marauders were ordered to let James sleep and they decided to join the dinner. On their way down, they've run into Snape. Instead of yelling at him, Sirius forced himself to say "Thank you". Snape offered Lily his hand for support as he led her to the Slytherin table. The other 3 sat down silently at the Griffindor table. 

"I know who did this." Sirius whispered suddenly. "I didn't want Lily to hear that but I know the hex that keeps you on the edge of death for such a long time. I neutralized it on our way to infirmary…"

"Who did it to Jamey?" Lupin asked.

"Orion, that's who. It was just a matter of luck that it was him instead of you, Remy."

"Your father?" Peter gasped, ignoring the last phrase.

"I've been under this spell many times. You all know my little dark secret."

Peter and Lupin nodded, despite the fact that Lupin knew more that Peter, and even Dumbledore about Sirius and his origins.

**Part 2: Burning heart.**

**Six years earlier**

Sirius Black and his best buddy Lucius Malfoy looked around with a frown.

"Is it me or there are too many Mudbloods starting the studies with us?" Lucius snarled.

"I wonder if the redhead there is a pureblood, I mean what a looker!" Sirius gave a measuring look to a girl about the same age as he was.

"I've heard from Father that there will be a werewolf studying with us." Lucius broke his line of thought.

"Yeah. A rabid lupine." Sirius teased. 

"By the way, how are your additional spells?"

Sirius frowned. His hair wasn't really black but flaming red that could put a Weasley to a shame, but he had to dye it, to keep his secret hidden. At the age of 14 he was supposed to become a Death Eater, or more precisely to be offered as a gift to the Dark Lord, since he was way beyond the ordinary wizards. He was… Sirius pushed the thought away. But then he saw **him**. A shy slender boy that looked tired, with a brown hair, standing alone. Sirius decided to have some fun on his account. 

"Hello there." He tried to sneak at the boy but at the last moment the boy turned to him and Sirius found himself staring, drowning in those amazing eyes.

"Elven honey!" He gasped. "The spirit of life…"

"Hello." The boy spoke. 

Should human voice be so intoxicating?

"I'm… Sirius Black…"

"I'm Remus Lupin. Are you a first year too?"

"Yes. But… those eyes…" Sirius was still in shock. Something made his secret sorcery kick in and he looked deeper, until he saw the very soul of Lupin… the feral spirit trapped under venoms that were forced into his food, water, soaked his sheets as he slept… Sirius fell back, but not before his own soul became open enough, and Lupin saw him, the blazing furnace of a true Fire Mage.

"I don't know if you are a demon or an angel, or a hero from distant lands…" Lupin thought, but Sirius could read his thoughts and complete the quote:

"But if you'll leave, I'll die. Kira to Rumata." (A/N those are names, not Japanese.)(1)

"What house are you going to be?" Lupin asked, breaking the contact. (Is he human?)

"Slytherin, like my father and all my family. I am a pureblood wizard after all." Sirius said without joy or pride in his voice.

"I'm going to be there too, I think… because I'm evil." Lupin said sadly.

"You? You are everything I want to be, free and real."

"Your friend is waiting for you, Sirius." Lupin said after dodging a rock Lucius tossed at him.

"Lucius? Bark yourself!" Sirius yelled. "I'm busy."

"Bark?" Lupin asked. Suddenly he paled and had to lean on a wall. Sirius reached to hold him.

"What is wrong?"

"Just a little dizzy. I'm slightly ill. May I ask you a rude question?"

"Am I human? Yes. What am I? Hell knows. How do I know what you are about to ask? I just can."

"You can leave the poor boy alone, Black." A slender raven- haired boy approached them. "My name is James Potter. Is this goon bothering you?"

"Oh, no. He's really nice." Lupin smiled. "And my name is Remus Lupin."

"He must've hit you real hard, because you put "Black" and "nice" in the same phrase."

"Look, Pot- Head, I'm trying to make a friend here, and you are breathing his air."

"I don't mind having two friends." Lupin suggested before a fight broke.

"All right then." 

1: Strugatzky brothers, "It's difficult to be a god".

****

**Part 3: Interview with a Hero.**

**Back in Hogwarts**

Sirius sat by James's side and closed his eyes. He was never as sorry to lose his powers as he was now. But if he did everything right, it just might work. Sirius pulled a length of copper wire from his pocket and wrapped it around his own wrist. Then, he pointed his wand on the wire and whispered an old hex his father used. The wire turned white with heat and Sirius hissed at the terrible pain, but he had to embrace the fire, like he once could as easily as breath. And somehow, it worked. His hair blazed red, and he was tossed into the mind of James Potter.

He was now standing on a forest clearing, his hands (James's hands? His own? He must be feeling what James felt.) are tied behind his back. He sees the Dark Lord and his two loyal minions by his side: Salazar Malfoy and Orion Black.

"James Potter. Do you know why you are here?"

"To get my skin marred with your filthy Mark. No way!" James spoke proudly. (I'm only 16, I don't want to die, Lily my love…)

"You are known as the leader of a team of powerful wizards. As you will come of age, you will become an asset for any side you'll choose to fight for."

"I said it, and I'll say it again. No way!"

"Master, may I teach him his place?" Orion suggested.

"Orion, you seem to have problem with dealing with young men, so Salazar, I trust you to this task. Do whatever you want but he must stay alive and sane."

"As my Master wishes." The white haired man raised his wand. "Crutio!"

Sirius woke up screaming, but so did James.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"They've said you're in coma. I wanted to help."

"I thought you couldn't do that anymore? What's that smell?"

Sirius hid his burned hand under the robes.

"It doesn't matter, Jamey, as long as you are alive." Sirius whispered. "We thought that you are going to die, our beautiful James."

"Beautiful? Look at me, I'm filthy and bruised."

"One day, I'll be strong enough to make Orion and all the others pay."

"Where are the others?"

"It's full moon tonight. I have to go to Moony now."

"Two bruised 'Rauders on the wall, two bruised Marauders are here, you put one down, then pass him around…" James smiled.

"I'll be here after sunrise. Rest now." Sirius was about to leave when he ran into a very angry Pomfrey.

"Let me see your hands, Black." She ordered.

Sirius raised his scorched wrist.

"I'll give you something for your burn. What you are doing is very dangerous!"

"All for one." Sirius replied while the healing potion stung at the burn. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I wanted to check on my patient. Wait… the burns and the singing… you brought him back?"

"I might be the son of Orion but I am a Griffindor." With that Sirius fled.

"Crazy boy. But it's such friendship that we need in times like this." Pomfrey went to James to check on his recovery.

Part 4: If not for me, then… 

Sirius went around the corner and broke in tears. James will be able to talk about what happened, because he drained the pain and horror into his own mind. He was not new to such experiences after all…

**At summer between fourth and fifth year**

Sirius, naked and terrified, knelt before a huge demon inside an enchanted circle.

"Is this the boy?" The demon asked.

"It is he, a virgin as promised."

"What do you ask in return?"

"He chose to bind himself to some boy while being promised to the Dark Lord. I want his Fire Sorcery gone." Orion said.

"Heavens, no…" Sirius gasped in horror.

"As for my price, I'll charge the boy, for 5 days."

"Just don't kill him."

"The deal is sealed." 

Suddenly, the floor under Sirius turned into a portal and the Griffindor fell into another plane of existence, where he found himself tied to a bed.

The demon approached him.

"Don't worry, I won't break your bond with the werewolf. I know you wanted to be each other's first, but I'll pop this cherry. But business before fun. To keep you sane after losing the fire, I'll leave you some of the skills. You may choose one; I'll choose the other and one disadvantage. And I'll let your hair turn black, the way it was supposed to be if not for the spell emanation." 

"I used it to heal…" Sirius said. "Of all the treats, I want to keep the healing."

"You'll be able to use it, if you embrace the fire, through hot iron or something of the kind."

"Thank you." Sirius allowed himself a smile.

"I gave you the soul bond as my gift. On the bad side, I'll give you the charm shield."

"Oh, hell." Sirius cursed.

"The more you are in pain, the more beautiful and appealing you'll appear to your surrounding. It was supposed to be a defense of your kind but it became a cause of many rapes." The demon grinned. "Starting now!"

Sirius felt like he was pierced with ice- made swords, and suddenly the feeling of warmth, that always accompanied him, was gone, and he never felt so vulnerable in his life.

"Now, for my reward." The demon grinned. "In this place, no one can hear you scream, lover boy!"

And screaming he did…

The sense of reality only returned to him several weeks after the school year has begun, when he joined Lupin in a full moon night, but as the big wolf sniffed on him affectionately, he took his human shape and cried his pain into the soft fur. Lupin looked into his eyes and licked his tears away until he was able to speak.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to wait for you, I love you and you alone, I gave you my soul but they've taken my fire, and everything else that I was willing to give only to you."

The wolf whined.

"The demon, the scent was gone by the time we boarded the train, but I still burn inside." 

The wolf pushed him down gently, it's human mind clearer then ever, and it covered the shaking form with its weight, and Sirius whispered endless words of love and apology…

When Peter and James arrived, they've saw that Sirius was dead asleep, in his canine form, cuddled like a cub beside the wolf, which licked him gently. The other two nodded their heads and left to wait at the corridor. There was no place for them in this room full of love, at least not tonight.

**Reality** hit back when he found himself at the entrance to the passage, under the Whopping Willow. He changed into his dog shape and entered the passage, avoiding the branches nimbly. He entered the hidden room and had to face a concerned look from Wormtail and Moony. He chased his own tail to show that James was all right, then nudged Moony gently with his nose, offering him to play "Dogs and Rat", a game which Peter liked because he was the "Rabid Rat" and they were the "Terrified Doggies". A chase started and there was at last joy among the Marauders again.

**Part 5: Hell Hound and the Beast.**

Later that day, at class, as they've listened to Professor Sinistra babble about some sort of Potion- Something, Sirius passed a note to Lupin: "I've used it, and it worked. I still burn!"

Lupin sent him a reply "Puppy Joy, tail wag, bark- bark."

"Ahem, Mr. Black, would you like to update us about what could be more important than my class?"

"James Potter is, Professor." Sirius replied. "He woke up."

A wave of joy flowed through the Griffindor group.

"Those are indeed good news. Now, after you've shared those news with the class, will you pay some attention to poor me?"

Most of the students roared with laughter. Sirius blushed. Peter slid under his desk, choking with laughter. Sinistra grinned and returned to teaching. Sirius was a "good dog" until the end of the class.

After the classes they've made it to the infirmary, to visit James. The boy looked much better, and was able to sit and snicker when Peter told him about the Potion class. 

"And she says "what about poor me?""

"Sirius, you dog! So this is how you get all the good grades!"

"Explain History then." Lupin suggested.

"One word. Yuck." Sirius gave his lover a hurt look. "Look, I have to go, I've promised this girl some help with Transfiguration."

"All right. See you at dinner."

Sirius went down the hall but suddenly was hit with "Stupefy" from behind. He never saw his assailant. 

He woke up standing; his hands tied above his head, to a tree no less, by the feeling of it, surrounded by…

"Hell." He summarized the situation.

Death eaters. 

"You were supposed to come here on your own will a year and a half ago, Sirius Black." Voldemort approached the captive.

"Let me guess… you want to get married? Sorry, I'm taken."

"You were supposed to be mine, and mine alone." Voldemort hissed.

"I fell in love."

"With a werewolf, no less. What could he offer you? Money, safety, power?" 

"He said that he only loved me, that I'm the only one for him, like the heart in his chest. He said that whatever is left of his silver- and- wolfs bane poisoned life are mine, and I cried with joy, and those were the first tears I've shed since the age of 4. By the laws of my Fire Sorcery, my soul belongs to him now, as his to me. I'll die for him." Sirius said.

"You lost your powers, you are just an ordinary wizard now, and what for?"

"For a promise of love from a being with eyes colored like Elven honey."

"You can swear to serve me, and spare your life."

"I swear…" Sirius begun. Orion's eyes shone with triumph.

"I swear by my honor as a warrior, by my love of life and the fire that guides me, that I'll see you, Tomas Riddle, and you, Orion Black, and anyone who had hurt James Potter, for I've shared his pain, burn in hell, even if I'll have to drag you there by my own bare hands!" Sirius shouted. "May the fire in the hearth and the wind in forest, and every man of honor on this planet be my witness!"

Orion blanched. Sirius just recited the full oath of Fire Sorcerer, as it was spoken hundreds of years ago, as the young men were slain, choosing death over bonding their souls with Dark Wizards. And Sirius was known to never break his word of Honor.

"Your friend stayed here for 5 days. So shall you. And on the 6th day, you'll be burned alive, like Muggles tried to do to witches in the past, and you'll join the Fire that gave you life, at your death." Voldemort said.

Sirius begun to laugh, and he laughed until the pain of Unforgivable Curse hit him.

Several minutes later, Remus Lupin made it to the 7th year dormitories, and approached a sleeping redhead. 

"Psst, Arthur! I need your help." He whispered.

The older Griffindor woke up, looked at Lupin, and all sleep vanished from his eyes.

"It's Sirius, isn't it? He's in pain."

"Please, I need you to find him."

"How did you find out about me?"

"Sirius did. He's like you… was."

"Was?" Arthur gave Lupin a puzzled look.

"He lost his powers two years ago, by disconnection."

Arthur Weasley felt sick. He escaped detection by miracle, and now he learned that another boy shared his gift, only to lose it?

"Has he Bonded?"

"With me." Lupin smiled. "Before the loss."

"I can follow your thread and find him, but you'll have to bring him back."

"I solemnly swear to take any term that you offer."

"Go to sleep now. I'll join you in your dreams, and when you'll wake up, you will forget about me."

Lupin returned to his bed and fell asleep, his thoughts centered on Sirius.

It took him 6 long days to reach out for the mind of his lover, and Sirius wasn't glad to see him:

"Moony, leave my mind now!"

"Why? Where are you? I want to help you…"

"I'm being led to my death, and if the link is still active, you might die with me, and then, who's going to take care of our beautiful James, and our brave Lily?"

"And if I leave you, what kind of "kind Moony" will I be? And what are we, the Marauders, worth without our noble Sirius?"

"I'm sorry, Moony. I don't have a wand anymore…"

"There's hope, if you listen. I've read that sometimes disconnected Sorcerers can use their powers if they touch hot metal. How are they going to kill you, and when?"

"In an hour, at stake… You are a genius, Moony. They must use chains to bind me because the rope might burn or I might tear it. I'll try to open a portal to Hogsmeade. Call for backup and wish me luck!"

"Wait, what portal? You can get splinched!"

"Kisses…" A wave of love washed over Lupin and pushed him from the dreamscape to reality.

"Remus Lupin!" He heard Pomfrey's voice. He woke up in the infirmary.

"How?" He asked.

"You were unconscious for five days. What have you done?"

"I've found Sirius. He's at a Death Eater camp, and will try to break free and apparate to Hogsmeade, but he was really weak, he must've been tortured…" Lupin begun to weep.

"Where at Hogsmeade?" Pomfrey gasped, knowing better than to ask how the boy found the other boy, knowing about Sirius' hidden, but currently lost abilities.

James looked from a nearby bed and muttered:

"First me, then him, you and Peter must beware. Lily is the silent agent in our group, so she might be safe."

"Heavens!" Pomfrey heard it and ran to fetch Dumbledore.

"I must come too!" Lupin said.

"Me too." James said.

"You both stay out of it!" Pomfrey said and left. 

"The passage to the Shack or the Honeyduke's?" Lupin asked as soon as she left.

"Honeyduke. Move it." James jumped from his bed, Lupin followed suit, and both grabbed their wands and robes and hurried to the rescue.

Sirius limped proudly to the center of the camp. 

"For the last time I ask you. Will you serve me?" Voldemort addressed him.

"And for the last time, I refuse!" Sirius croaked, his voice hoarse with thirst, but not from screaming, as during the whole ordeal he didn't make a sound.

He was tied to a stone pillar and his hands and legs were bound with thick chains. Piles of wood were placed around him, and Orion himself said:

"Incendio!" 

And the fire roared. The chains became hot quickly, and Sirius held to his last chat with Moony and drew courage from it. He embraced the fire, as he thought about the hungry kisses under the cover of darkness, the quiet "we mate for life", the shudder of delicate body under his own… I must see him again.

"The fire and love are one." He began to recite. "There's a spark in every heart. Sometimes it blazes high, blinds you, until nothing is left but the one who awoke the fire, and sometimes it burns you and your heart is scorched and broken, but sometimes, the fire warms you, gives you food and protects you, and you embrace it. My fire is Remus Lupin!" (2)

Voldemort nodded, as he understood this kind of love. She would be next. But not before he learns what kind of person deserves such devotion.

Suddenly, he saw that Sirius's hair is no longer black, but flaming red. A second later, the chains fell empty to the ground, as the boy vanished.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'll kill that bastard, after I learn how he done it." Orion whispered.

Sirius appeared in from of Honeyduke's and was greeted by Pomfrey, Lupin, James, a crying Lily, and even Dumbledore.

"Wow, a party." He gasped. "C'mere, Remy. I want to make a statement."

Lupin approached his friend, who looked gloriously beautiful, his long hair flaming like wings around him, dressed only in tight black Muggle pants that he loved, red marks on his wrists and ankles, and love in his amazingly blue eyes. Sirius hugged him tight and kissed him hungrily. Remus melted into his arms.

"The fire healed most of the damage, and I've returned to you."

"Do you remember that day, on the platform 9 ¾? I don't know if you're an angel, a demon, or a hero from distant lands, but if you'll leave…"

"I'll die." Sirius whispered, and his hair turned black again.

All the bystanders, including James and the Hogwarts staff, cheered.

"Let's all go home." Dumbledore suggested. "And you'll tell me everything, including how did you find the passage to Honeyduke's."

"Not now!" Sirius moaned. "I hadn't sleep in days!"

Lupin smiled and hugged his lover even tighter.

2) Did you like the saying about the fire? Guess who's it. I'll give you a hint: Not an X-men, nor The Bard. 

**Part 6: The brightest Jewel in my crown. (3)**

Several days later, Lucius Malfoy approached Lily and Peter, who chatted in the corridor.

"May I have a word with you, Evans?"

"What happened to Mudbloods?" Lily muttered. 

"Scram, Pettigrew." Lucius hissed.

Peter ran off to get James.

"The Master wishes to see you."

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord honors you with an invitation to his domain."

"What if I tell you and him to fuck yourselves?"

"Remus Lupin is next. He promised to spare him if you obey."

"I'll go." The poor girl whispered. "When?"

"Tonight. A dress will be provided to you."

"What?"

Lily ran to her room. Now more then ever she wished that she 'd been a Griffindor, or Sirius a Slytherin, to have some protection. And then she saw the dress on her bed, red silk decorated with gold, to match her hair, and a necklace that looked like a serpent biting its tail, it's eyes made from rubies. 

She said nothing to James or the others, and after the curfew time she put on the dress, but instead of the necklace she wore a simple chain necklace, a gift from James.

She took the portkey from Lucius and felt a tug in her stomach as she was carried through distance, to a huge castle.

She walked around a dark corridor and entered a large hall, in which she was greeted with laughter of many Death Eaters. At the center, on a huge throne, Voldemort sat, in his full dark glory.

Lily walked through the crowd like she was a queen, her head raised proudly, and a self- satisfied smile on her lips (think about Lupin, Sirius will die without him, and he's so kind, the was has no tolerance for the kind, I must spare this one, I am a Marauder after all, their brave Lily.) Voldemort rose and bowed to her, then offered her to sit on his throne.

"I rather stand." Lily said. "I only came here to save a friend, nothing more."

"And I'm here to make an offer." Voldemort waved his hand. Two Death Eaters carried in a large chest, then opened it, and Lily saw that it was full of gems and treasures beyond count.

"What is this?" Lily gasped. 

"I offer you this throne, as my Lady, and I offer you those treasures and more, for your kindness."

"You…" Lily was speechless, but then she saw him looking at her neck and she remembered the gift from James. "Blood of how many people was spilled for this? Sirius, James, and how many else?"

"So you refuse me?"

"You said I have to come, not to accept your offer. If I hadn't feared that you'll tear any other dress I'll wear, I would've come even naked, to defy you. I promised my life and love to another, a kind and gentle boy, who is a noble hero, not a murderer." Lily said.

"After you've seen what I can do, you still challenge me?"

"I am Lily the Mudblood, Lily the Brave. I've seen you fail to kill Sirius, I've seen James wake up and smile, and I have seen many others defy you. One poet once said: "Human, stop, wait. Prove that you exist for more than nothing. Look, as you stand on the edge of life, how beautiful life and Earth are."(4) Can you see it? No. So, why should I love you?"

"I understand. Will you still accept some of those gifts, as a token of good will, in case you change your mind?" 

"I gave you nothing, and I'll take nothing from you." Lily said. "I'm sorry if I broke whatever was left of your heart." The last phrase came out softly.

Voldemort took her had and kissed it. 

"Go, then. I wish you good life. A word of advice, thought. Stay away from James Potter."

"Why should I?" Lily gasped. How did he know?

"His son from a Slytherin girl is foretold to become my demise. I'll kill you both, if it is you who shall give birth to that child. With anyone else, even the defiant boy Sirius, I wish you good life."

Lily nodded and asked:

"How do I return?"

"Like this!" Voldemort touched her face and she fell asleep. She woke up on her bed, still wearing the dress. Narcissa, her roommate, gave her a puzzled look.

"How was he?" She asked with mild interest.

"Creepy, but amazingly nice. I don't want to talk about this."

The other girl nodded her approval.

But, when she settled for breakfast, dozens of owls came flying to the Slytherin table, each carrying a necklace, a bracelet or any other shiny jewel, dropping them on Lily's lap, on the table around her… Lily screamed.

Lupin jumped to brush the gifts of her, but Snape was there even sooner, shooting lightning bolts at the owls, then helped Lily to stand. When Dumbledore asked what is the meaning of that, Lily yelled:

"I've said no, you sick snake- face. Leave me alone!"

And that answered more questions then anyone was willing to ask.

3) R. Berns scotch poetry. "Wert thou in the cauld blast".

4) An old Russian pop song.

Part 7: Who's next to pay? 

In the same day, during a Divination class (Lupin needed a hobby), he was called to the Headmaster's office. There he saw Peter and Sirius.

"So, it is my turn now?" He asked.

Dumbledore saw the sadness on his face and nodded.

"It's either you or Peter. Both of you are associated with James Potter, and both of you are strong wizards. (Well, Lupin at least. Peter was only good with Transfiguration and Magical Creatures). So, we have to move you into separate rooms, with increased security."

"There will be no need." Sirius spoke. "All of us sleep in the same room, and if you'd noticed, we were taken only when we were alone. Therefore, I believe that to separate us is the last thing we should do. By the way, where's Jamey?"

"He is comforting miss Evans. She had been taken too as you know. Amazingly, she came to no harm." Dumbledore smiled at the concern the boys showed for one another. "So, it is settled then. Additional security charms will be placed on your dormitories, and you mustn't wonder alone. If I see one of you alone, I'll see that he's punished."

"See, now we have an excuse to…" Sirius grinned slyly at Lupin as they've left the office. "Let's go tell Prongs."

There was no need though, because they've James waited for them near the gargoyle. And he had some news.

"First, the "taker" was Lucifer. We know that from Lily. Second, Peter is next. Voldemort promised Lily that Remus would come to no harm."

"Can we believe him?" Sirius asked.

"No. Still, Peter is probably the next target, so we must take care of Wormtail." Lupin smiled his special 'I'm right and you love me' smile.

Sirius melted into a violent puddle.

"Can I still beat the hell out from Malfoy? Please, sweetheart?"

"I expect you to beg this much tonight." Lupin muttered.

Sirius blushed. Peter and James sighed and muttered something about 'horny dogs'.

"And I bow- wow!" Sirius replied. "So, who's with me?"

At the next morning, Pomfrey came early to the infirmary, expecting another hurt Marauder, but she found a very no-longer-cute Lucius Malfoy, with a writing on his forehead: "Lucifer, go back to hell."

Pomfrey sighed and asked him:

"Who did it? You look like you've run into a rabid werewolf."

(Remus Lupin later responded to the claim: "I'm most certainly not rabid." But Sirius added: "But I am, so what? I'm a werewolf's lover, so bite me.")

And Lucius had no idea.

At the next full moon, Sirius was worried sick.

"They must find a way for us to watch for you."

"Even You All Know Who knows better then to approach me tonight." Lupin smiled. "Don't worry, beloved." 

Sirius muttered several very "nice" phrases, and was very reluctant to let his lover go, but there was nothing he could do. 

As the moon appeared at the sky, the gentle boy lied on the floor of the Screaming Shack, and waited for the pain of the change to claim him. Memories came unbidden to his mind, the night when he cried his pain into a leather jacket, and a rough familiar hand caressed his face, the scolding tear that fell upon his face, a whisper of "how appropriate", a confession as painful as his own, an oath of eternal love between two boys.

**During the 4th year**

"Why do you cry, Angel?" Sirius crawled from his warm bed in a middle of a winter night to check on his best friend. "What is wrong, Remy? Who hurt you? You know I'll…"

"I just had a bad dream, Sirius. I'm fine."

"Tell me about it, let me comfort you."

"It's just, you know, about my life before Hogwarts."

"No, I don't know. You've never talked about it. How bad was it?"

"I… Promise not to tell James or do something stupid."

"I give you my word of honor." Sirius whispered.

Suddenly, Lupin begun to snicker.

"Gods! You sleep in that thing?"

The abovementioned thing was the leather jacked Sirius was so fond of.

"I was cold. Now, talk to me." Sirius hugged Lupin. "Let your sorrow become mine. You know I can help."

"The extent of powers of a fully grown Fire Mage is yet to be discovered." Lupin quoted.

"That's me. We talk about you, my dear wonder with honey- colored eyes."

"You know I was bitten when I was 7. Instead of giving me true- silver, to stop the infection, my father sent a letter to the Ministry and I was taken to a custody camp. I could've been spared, but hell knows what father was thinking about. So, after several days of fever, I became a werewolf forever. You have no idea what those camps are all about. The food, the drink, everything is soaked with wolfsbane there. And sometimes, if the guards felt sadistic, they would've chained you with silver shackles and watched you scream. I would've died there, like many of us, if there weren't for Dumbledore. He had to carry me from there, and it took me two weeks to get the poison from my body. I had problems with stomaching even the smallest amount of food, I was delirious and my hands were scorched. You saw me at the train station, I was better already, but you remember the sight I was. I still feel the burn…" Lipun broke in silent tears. Sirius whispered words of love; using his sorcery to reach for the hurting boy to take his pain… it was too much. He knew that he must control himself but tears begun to fall from his eyes as he cried with sorrow over his friend.

Lupin looked up, and his eyes seemed to glow.

"How appropriate." Sirius whispered. He was trained from birth to accept Voldemort as his only Master, he knew that his tears meant for him alone, but now his soul belonged to Lupin, and it felt so good.

"What's wrong, Sirius? What's happening to us?"

"Do you remember the part about Bonding a Fire Mage?" Sirius whispered.

"If he sheds tears of sorrow after the age of 8, his soul shall belong to the one he shed his tears for, be it a tormentor or a person in need of compassion. If that person shall die, he will be resurrected, and the Mage shall die for him. If this person is evil, the Mage will become corrupted outside, like his owner on the inside. Sirius, are you crying?"

"I love you so much. I was raised to become a courtesan for You-Know- Who, to give him my soul, but it is you that I belong to, it is you who I'll die for, and do so gladly. I am yours, Remus Lupin." Sirius rose from the bed and knelt before the astonished werewolf.

"But why don't you turn ugly? I'm a monster. Sirius, come here, and stop groveling like a Death Eater." Lupin tried to get a grip of the situation.

"I won't turn ugly, because you might have the illness, but inside you are the most kind and loving person anyone has ever worshipped."

"Werewolves mate for life." Lupin whispered. "I'll kill anyone who might touch you. And can't this bond be reversed? I don't deserve such a gift."

"If anyone does, it is you. And there's no breaking for the bond."

"Say, do you have to obey me now?"

"I don't **have** to, I WANT to."

"Then, how about this?"

Lupin pushed his shyness away and kissed Sirius hungrily. Sirius responded immediately.

Lupin broke the kiss and hissed:

"I don't want it as a rape."

"Silly boy, I'm the same person I was an hour ago. I love you since I've looked into your soul that day on the platform 9 ¾. The bond is slavery only if you chose it to be so, otherwise, it's just "we, the Fire Mages mate for life.""

"Then… show me how you feel." 

Tears long forgotten, a slender body pressed itself against a stockier one, mouths met in a gentle kiss, hands roamed under nightshirts and a jacket, seeking skin. Lupin claimed his mate that night, under the cover of darkness and a Silencing Charm.

Part 8: Can you say "animal"? 

**Lupin woke up** from his daydreaming in a cage. The change has already begun, and it was as painful as ever. He screamed in terror, realizing that he was ambushed, that the Shack was not Apparation- proof, and that Lily was lied to. It was about to become a lonely full moon, and horrible days after it. He cried out in anguish, and his voice made it sound like a feral howl. In a matter of minutes, a wolf was running mad in the cage, it's human spirit running berserk and it's feral part seeking his mate, as he could smell the old blood in the chains that were tossed beside the cage (Orion used it as a psychological attack).

During the whole night he bit the bars, himself, anything he could, until the sunrise released him from the terror, only to leave him vulnerable for the other.

"Are you awake?" A high hissing voice came to his ears. 

Lupin gasped and chose to remain on the floor, because if he's tried to stand up, he'd end up kneeling before the abomination named Voldemort.

"Had a rough night?" The dark wizard asked. 

"Had better. And the answer is no."

"I could guess that. I'll keep you for one more night then return you to the school. But before that, certain issues are to be resolved. Tell me, why do you refuse? Sirius did so to annoy his father, and because he wanted to be on the same side with you. James is a hero, doing what he thinks is right. Lily is a special case. What is your reason?"

"Love. A person who is much wiser and kinder than you once said that I might be a monster on the outside, for two days a month, but so is Lily and all the other women, and it's doing to get worse during a certain nine months. But, at the rest of the month, I am a man of honor."

"Then, it is decided. Enemies we stay, Griffindor."

"I would've told you to bite me, but I'm afraid that you're venomous."

"It sounds like something Sirius Black would say." Voldemort barely held back a smile.

"Told you he's wise."

"Fine. I remove all claims on this captive until tomorrow evening. Anyone wants him? I believe the title is 'a Being with Eyes colored like Elven Honey'."

"I want to know if he's as sweet as he looks." One tall man said. "Smile, pup, it's your lucky day."

Oh, hell. Lupin thought. 

He was indeed returned to the school two days later, and he was healed, to remove all evidence, but Sirius had known better, and again, for the third time in two months, he used the heated wire to trigger the vital soul healing.

Lucius Malfoy got another blanket party. Dumbledore had to deal with a very angry Sirius, something about Shacks, female dogs as parents, and creative murders.

Things went normal from that day on. Peter was never attacked. On his response "Am I not man enough?" James responded: "Be grateful for being small."

Part 9: Many years later 

"So you see, Harry, this is how it happened. Your father was stoic and he told me that my end is near. Sirius Black was loyal to his friends, noble even facing the death, believing that his demise shall make me spare his lover. Remus Lupin was brave and noble, struggling to stay alive only to keep his dear Sirius from dying as well. In Azkaban, the Dementors have re-triggered the Fire inside Black. He will stay raven haired, but with time, many of my man will perish by fire, while ending his life…"

"If…" Harry hissed the treat.

"If. You're right. Sirius in my second greatest concern after Dumbledore. But, to end this chat, your mother was proud and loving. I wanted you to be my son, not James'."

"There was one more." Harry said.

"Peter. He was invited. His skills as spy Animagi were useful to me. And as he saw me, he knelt and said 'I was waiting for this, Master.'"

"So, now that I know that, will you kill me?"

"Not tonight. I only came here to chat, and to prove a point. By the way, those Muggles you live with…"

"How long will they stay pigs?"

"Until the morning. Thank you for the tea."

With that, Voldemort rose from the couch at the living room of Privet Drive 4, pulled the hood of his cloak up and vanished into the darkness, living Harry Potter with two cups to wash after drinking tea with his enemy, lots of questions, and three pigs as relatives.

The Dark Lord appeared on the Dursley's doorstep in the evening of a lovely summer night, turned his life upside down, and refrained from killing. That was weird enough for several long letter to Sirius, Ron, Hermiony, and hell, whatever, Draco Malfoy. Maybe he knows more about those 4 nights…

A worried group of Aurors, led by Arthur Weasley appeared about a minute after Voldemort left on his doorstep.

"Too late. He's already gone." Harry said. "Thanks for nothing. Would you like to have some tea while you fix the door you broke?"

"Yes, please." The law enforcers were shocked.

"Oh, and by the way… Mr. Weasley?" Harry suddenly remembered something.

"What is it, Harry?" The man with the flaming hair asked, while checking that Harry didn't get hurt.

"Sirius is soon to become one of your kind again, and You-Know-Who knows about you both. This is the message he wanted to deliver by coming and telling me this story."

Arthur paled. His second worst nightmare came true. (The first one is to find the Dark Mark above the Burrow and to know what he'll find inside.)

Harry went to the kitchen to fix some tea and sandwiches for his guests. It was about to become one hell of a night.

And the wind kept blowing on this unnaturally rainy summer night.

The end.

DO YOU want me to continue? Did you like the quotes? Something? By the way the answer to the "Fire Love" quote is: Me. I say weird things when I'm tired.


End file.
